


Bartending

by Anestshia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even five years after High school Kagami can’t seem to free himself of Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bartending

**Author's Note:**

> With her commission, triggerhappyb also got this drabble. I don’t really remember how it came about but i hope you all are amused by it.

Five years and two thousand miles later, Kagami thought he'd left high school and basketball behind. That was until he came face to face with it... and its infuriating grin. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“It's a free world, isn't it?” Aomine responded, his arms crossed over his chest as he grinned at the redhead. “Nothing wrong with learning a new skill.”

“What? Fail at being a huge basketball star? Ego get in the way?” Kagami asked, grinning when the other man glared at him. His own obsession with the sport had become unhealthy and, even though he still played street ball from time to time, he was done professionally. But he'd never expected to see one of the generations of miracles touted for their timeless basketball skills taking a bar tending class.

“Screw you.” Aomine shot back for lack of anything better to say, pushing past Kagami into the bar, taking a seat on the opposite end of the bar from the redhead.

Kagami couldn't help feel a little proud of himself. He'd gotten under Aomine's skin and he'd barely had to try. When the teacher walked in, he stood out of reflex, barely stopping himself from bowing before he sat again, clearing his throat as he sat back, his attention torn between listening to the man introduce himself and watching Aomine.

“We're just going to start with the basics. The class will span two weeks, three classes each week. Our last class with be a little... competition. As you all know, there's only one position opening in the bar. Whoever makes the best drinks on the last day will get the job. Good luck everyone!”

The first five days went fine. It was rather easy to avoid the egomaniac when he was doing his best just go keep up. Kagami had been bar tending at some local dives for a few months but some of the techniques were hard, even for him. It was only on the last day that his competitive spirit took over and, like fate, he and Aomine were the last two left. He couldn't help glaring his he spun a bottle, pouring the first of his drinks for their instructor before reaching for the rum he'd need for his next cocktail.

Really, he didn't know how it started after that. He'd been very civil to Aomine but very soon, insults started flying... then bottles did. “What, you're not going to use your catch phrase anymore? 'The only one that can beat me is me'. Che, you don't even belong here.” Kagami caught the bottle of gin that was thrown at him for that statement with a soft grunt, setting it on the counter much harder than was necessary. “Can you even make a good drink?”

“I'm sure I know more about drinking than a quitter like you.” Aomine responded, shaking his tumblers hard, stepping closer to Kagami. “You won once, on a fluke, there's no way you can beat me at anything!”

“I'll beat you at this!” Kagami all but yelled, never once noticing their instructor trying to calm them down, grabbing Aomine's shirt with narrowed eyes. “You've always been a good for nothing narcissist!”

“And you've always been a jumping freak!” Aomine responded lamely, shoving a glass at him. “I bet this is better than anything you made!”

Kagami just laughed, knocking the drink away without bothering to look where it was going. “I'll take this job and-”

“Get out!”

Both the men jumped when they were suddenly yelled at, looking over at their instructor.

The man was soaked by the drink and looked absolutely livid as he pointed towards the door. “Like I’d hire either of you! Get out!” When they didn't move, he shoved them out the door bodily, holding up his hand. “I don't give a shit what's going on between the two of you. Go fuck each other, get it out of your systems and come back when you're ready to act like adults!”

Kagami made a soft sound when the door slammed in their faces, suddenly jumping away from Aomine. “There's no way!”

“Heh, we'll see about that.”

Maybe he hadn't left high school so far behind, after all.


End file.
